Individual cabinets and associated cabinet accessories are typically either of a pre-fabricated construction or custom built on-site by skilled cabinet makers. However, custom built on-site cabinetry is considerably more expensive than prefabricated construction due to the higher labor charges associated with the services of skilled trandesmen. The overall installation is therefore considerably more costly than might otherwise occur if it were possible to eliminate much of this labor expense. The ideal situation, from a cost standpoint, would therefore be to provide prefabricated cabinets for quick and easy selection by the do-it-yourselfer.